prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alison DiLaurentis (Book Character)
'Alison Lauren Day-DiLaurentis '''was the most popular girl at her middle school Rosewood Day. Before the DiLaurentises moved to Rosewood their last name was Day-DiLaurentis, but they changed it due to their secret daughter, Courtney. What most people think is on the cover of Ali's Pretty Little Lies is Courtney, is actually Ali and Courtney. Ali is the right side, and Courtney the left. Physical Appearance Alison has long, wavy; honey-blonde hair, deep cerulean blue eyes. Her eyes are a little bluer and thinner than Courtney's, and her hair is slightler darker. She has a heart-shaped face, bow shaped lips, and a lithe figure. *'Distinctive feature: 'Her heart-shaped face *'Known for: 'Her insanity and vengeful nature *'Favorite things: 'Her popularity, old life, revenge *'Biggest regret: 'Letting Courtney take her life, and bragging about her time capsule piece *'Worst offense: '''Killing Courtney, Ian, and Jenna; being A, and attempting to kill the liars. Biography:Courtney DiLaurentis & Alison DiLaurentis Alison DiLaurentis was the most popular girl at Rosewood Day middle school. But she never got to have the full middle school experience, as her twin sister Courtney in revenge fooled their parents into taking Ali to the mental institute instead of her. Furious, she killed Courtney two years later and attempted to get revenge on her sister's friends as well. She was the second A. Why would she do something like this? Courtney was taking over her life once she stepped in. She's trying to kill the liars because they couldn't tell the difference between alison and someone else. During childhood, Alison was always jealous of her more popular sister and forced Courtney to impersonate her, at the same time tormenting Courtney to the point that Courtney got angry and got into a physical fight with her. When the doctors were called by girls' parents, Courtney panicked and revealed that Alison was threatening her and forcing to impersonate her. Alison (who was acting very innocently all the time) claimed it was not true and decided that her sister had to go (allegedly for everyone's safety). In the outcome, Ali's master plan worked: Courtney was recognized as a paranoid schizophrenic. Her family moved then to Rosewood to avoid attention and changed their surname Day-DiLaurentis to DiLaurentis. When she first arrives in Rosewood Day in third grade, Alison holds commanding reign over the school, with every girl wanting to be her and every guy wanting to date her. During a Thursday afternoon in sixth grade, Ali spots a flyer for the Time Capsule Tradition, and boasts that she will have a piece flag given to her by her brother Jason. That weekend, Courtney was home from the Radley, her old mental institute that was being turned into a hotel. Courtney was hoping to stay at home but Alison lied to her parents that Courtney threatened her, and they decided to put Courtney in a new mental clinic, the Preserve at Addison-Stevens. Sometime that Friday, Ali's signature 'A for Ali' ring was stolen by her twin. On Saturday morning - the day Courtney was to be taken to the Preserve - Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily arrive at the DiLaurentis home to steal Ali's flag piece. Courtney spots them immediately and goes to inform her sister about that. But Alison ignores the fact, reveals her lie to Courtney, and again teases her (malicious yelling in the DiLaurentis house which the Liars heard was actually Alison's one, not Courtney's), which causes another argument between sisters after which Alison lefts Courtney alone. Using this time, Courtney decides to complete her plan of escape to normal life and comes out, pretending to be her sister before the Liars. Courtney successfully tricks her mother into taking Ali to the Preserve. Ali is shocked and insists that she's not Courtney; however, without her ring and with Courtney outside chatting it up with four nobodies from school, she's fighting a losing war. Furious, Ali realizes the only way out is to pretend that she is Courtney. While in the preserve, "Courtney"'s first roomate is Tabitha Clark (Book Character), and her second roomate is Iris (Book Character). Two years later, her parents bring her home for the summer, believing that she is improving and are considering a slow transition to letting her stay home for good. Meanwhile, Courtney has befriended the girls who Ali thinks are the 'un-cool' people of Rosewood Day - Hanna,Aria, Spencer and Emily, and taken over Ali's life completely. While they are having a sleepover with 'Ali' in Spencer's barn Ali spies on them, taking pictures with a Polaroid camera. She later buried several of the photos in the vast woods bordering her family's Victorian mansion and Spencer's estate. When Courtney runs into the woods after an argument with Spencer, Alison appeared and began threatening and taunting Courtney. Then the two girls began wrestling on the ground. Courtney said that all she wanted was for the two of them to be sisters and Ali says that she wants to kill Courtney, but she can't. At that moment someone else came, then Alison pushed her into the hole for the gazebo. In the few minutes before Courtney died she recognized both voices, her sisters and another one. The two murderers buried Courtney's body. The next day cement filled up the hole and Alison was relieved. Then her mother told her to pack and then drove her to the Preserve as the media stakes out the DiLaurentis mansion and jumps on the story of a beautiful rich girl who is "missing." Eventually Alison takes over from Mona Vanderwaal and becomes the second "A" so she can continue to stalk the Pretty Little Liars and have her vengeance. Unfortunately, Ian Thomas, who is the prime suspect in Courtney's death, has been conducting his own little investigation and has discovered her family's biggest secret: her twin sister and her insanity. He also seems to be figuring out who exactly he saw arguing with "Ali" in the woods on the night of her murder, and so she kills Ian to keep her secrets safe. Alison later attempts to kill the girls by setting the woods near Spencer's estate on fire. However, Alison is trapped by a fallen branch and is nearly killed as well. Aria finds her and rescues her, and the rest of the Pretty Little Liars see her, but Alison runs away before anyone else can see her, leaving the public to think the girls are hallucinating or possibly even lying for attention. Alison later kills her neighbor Jenna Cavanaugh in the book "Heartless" because Jenna is one of the few people who know the secret that the DiLaurentis family has a third child. She worries that Jenna also suspected the possibility of the first switch instigated by her dead sister. She pins Jenna's death as well as her sister's on a pervy construction worker who used to work on the DiLaurentis gazebo project years ago. Alison returns in "Wanted," when her parents, who still think she is Courtney, introduce her to the rest of Rosewood, saying that she was 'Alison's' twin, and they didn't want her caught up in the media attention following 'Alison's' death. Alison convinces the rest of the Pretty Little Liars' that she is actually the best friend they knew, claiming that her twin Courtney must have snuck out the house and was killed by the construction worker, causing a mix up with their identities. They all eventually believe her and are thrilled to have their best friend back; of course they have to keep pretending they only know her as Courtney. However, Aria maintains a bit of wariness around Ali, and Spencer inadvertently notes that her sister Melissa has warned her to stay away from "Courtney". Dismayed by this information, Ali keeps a close eye on Melissa and soon realizes she has figured out the truth. She kidnaps and drugs Melissa before she could get to the police. Alison invites them to a holiday home in the Poconos they had always used to visit with Courtney after the school's Valentines dance. Alison cajoles them into re-enacting the hypnotizing session during the sleepover and they reluctantly agree. Alison planned the night so she could set fire to the house, killing the Pretty Little Liars and finishing what she started with Courtney. Only again, she fails and the Pretty Little Liars escape the house. The house eventually explodes from the fire and it goes up in flames, leaving the girls to believe Ali is still inside and certainly dead. Emily is painfully aware that she left the door of the structure open, leaving the possibility for Ali to escape. Keeping Alison and Courtney Straight *Courtney switched places the day her parents were going to take her to the mental preserve, By stealing Alison's ring while she was cleaning the dishes and took her ring off one night. *This Alison DiLaurentis talked about in this article is not the one that was friends with Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna. The Ali the girls knew was referred to as 'Their Ali', was Courtney. The real Alison DiLaurentis was in a mental preserve when they met Courtney who pretended to be Alison DiLaurentis. *Courtney wasn't apparently mental. Ali was jealous of Courtney's popularity in Grade School so she forced her to pretend as Ali so she can become popular too, Ali tortured Courtney so much that Courtney fought back and got into a physical fight with her. When the doctors were called by girls' parents, Courtney panicked and revealed that Alison was threatening her and forcing to impersonate her. Alison (who was acting very innocently all the time) claimed it was not true and decided that her sister had to go (allegedly for everyone's safety). In the outcome, Ali's master plan worked: Courtney was recognized as a paranoid schizophrenic. Covers Alison (although actually Courtney) was on the cover of one book, Ali's Pretty Little Lies. Alis-Pretty-Little-Lies-Book-Cover.jpg|Ali's Pretty Little Lies Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Antagonist Category:Book character Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Females Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Rosewood Day Students (books) Category:Hastings Family Category:Main characters Category:Acquaintances of Courtney DiLaurentis